Unshed Tears
by Kael-Sendra Starz
Summary: What happens when Wyn disappears, and her BF gets ill? rated PG-13 for lotta swears and a little romance. AT LAST! IT'S DONE!!!!!!!!!!!
1. Prologue

Unshed Tears  
  
By Kael Clearstar  
  
Prologue  
  
Wyn was a normal girl. For where she lived. OK, so she was Goth-ish,  
  
and enjoyed using her creative imagination to write Fantasy/Adventure  
  
stories. Other then that, she was just like every other girl in Silver   
  
Gryffin Jr. High. Terrified.  
  
Haven, by definition, was a black town. The news reporter always   
  
droned on about the latest crimes and criminal want ads. Where no one,   
  
especially Jr. High girls, was safe after dark. If they were safe to begin   
  
with. Wyn was one of many Goths in the eighth grade. She was very pretty.   
  
Ear lobe length golden blonde hair, blue-grey-silver eyes always alert   
  
with caution. Black was one of many color that looked extremely well on   
  
her. She wasn't a heavy Goth like Dameon or Malory, but she went with the   
  
trends. She often caught guys eyeing her. Wyn's reaction...  
  
"READ BETWEEN THE LINES, BASTARD!" she yelled, for at least the   
  
10th time since lunch.   
  
"Hey, somethin eatin you?" Llana asked.   
  
"Yea, those fuckin bitches lookin at me." Llana gave her a queer   
  
look.   
  
"You know..."  
  
"Oh, well, one reason to travel in groups. And never go out after   
  
dark."  
  
"Too true. If only I could find someway to get away..."  
  
"Stop daydreaming, Wyn." Leif said, "even if we could get away,   
  
where would we go?"  
  
"DESTINY ISLAND!" Kairi shouted. They all laughed. Kairi was really   
  
Silma, but she was so obsessed with Kingdom Hearts, they just called her Kairi.   
  
"Well, it would be kinda cool. Go meet Sora..." Llana pondered.  
  
"RIKU! Riku Riku Riku Rikuuuuuu!" Kairi was, after KH, obsessed   
  
with Riku, from KH.   
  
"Wyn!" Daemon ran up to Wyn's little group. It was right after   
  
school. And they wee walking to their buses.   
  
"Wyn, when do you want me over?"  
  
"ASAP. I don't like leaving anyone in the dark." the group shuddered.   
  
"So, party starts pretty much as soon as I get home. You'll   
  
probably be the last one there, but, that's okay."  
  
"Yea, okay, see ya then!" he turned, waved, and winked to Wyn.   
  
Most girls would have blushed, giggled, you know the gig. But   
  
Wyn was trained to hide, when wanted, her two most strongest feelings:   
  
Love, and Despair. She'd never cried since she was little, so, it was no   
  
surprise that Wyn only smiled sweetly.   
  
"So. What are we goin ta do at this party?" Wyn let her self melt   
  
back into the gossip with her friends. But Daemon was always in the back   
  
of her mind. 


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One: Party  
  
Wyn's P.O.V.  
  
  
  
All went as planned. Llana, Leif, and Kairi all came home with me, and   
  
about half an hour later, Daemon showed up. It was a slumber party. My   
  
first one. In which a guy was involved. My imagination was going through   
  
3 different kinds of conclusions. 1) possible, not likely. 2) possible,  
  
very likely. (I liked these the best) and 3) Possible. In the Middle Ages.   
  
I truly hoped nothing that eventful happened. I mean there was only one   
  
guy, Daemon. And 3 other girls. None of which were emotionally attached   
  
to him. I was the only one who was. Somehow, that made it worse.   
  
"Wyn." I jumped. I'd been edgy for some reason. Daemon was standing   
  
there.   
  
"911! P.A!" Llana whispered in my ear.   
  
"Shit," I whispered. "Evacuate." I whispered back. Llana left to   
  
get Leif and Kairi out.   
  
"Yea Daemon?" I turned back. He was gone. Then, one of his neon   
  
yellow note cards caught my eye.   
  
Wyn-  
  
Wish I coulda told ya this  
  
in words, but, I probably   
  
Messed it all up.  
  
I smiled. He's bad at saying what's on his mind. Especially to me.   
  
I also wish I coulda told ya   
  
This sooner also but, ne-  
  
Way~  
  
I Love You.   
  
Daemon  
  
He spelled it out. And capitalized it. He meant it. I mean 'i luv   
  
u' would have been acceptable, but-  
  
"Wynter! God damn bastard. WYNTER!" my thoughts were interrupted   
  
by my father's angry, drunken voice. I wasn't terribly surprised. He's   
  
always drunk. But I was, as I said, particularly nervous that night.   
  
"You worthless brat. Thought you could get away with a party.   
  
Eh? Eh? Didja? Didn't think so." he punched me square in the eye. I barely   
  
flinched. Noticing my reaction, how it didn't seem to pain me much (IT   
  
DID!), decided upon a dirty trick. He got me in the gut.   
  
I fell to my knees, clutching my stomach, trying to regain my breath.   
  
Seemingly satisfied, he turned and started walking away. I grabbed the   
  
edge of the table and pulled myself up.   
  
"Not done- not over with- yet." he turned.   
  
"Defiant little one, aren't we? Just like your mother." he approached   
  
menacingly.   
  
"SHE'S GOT NOTHIN TA DO WIT THIS, YOU UGLY BASTARD!"   
  
"Well, we're going to have to treat you some manners." he slapped   
  
me hard. My head went with the force, but snapped back instantly. I barely   
  
noticed the pain spreading through my right cheek. He kept going. Slapping   
  
and punching in every available place. I fell onto the floor, numbing pain   
  
spreading throughout my entire body. Finally, when I didn't struggle any   
  
more, he got up, smiled to himself and walked back to his room. I waited   
  
a few minutes after the door to his bedroom closed. Then I attempted to   
  
get to my feet. The farthest I got was my hands and knees, otherwise, it   
  
hurt too much. I crawled into my bedroom, stripped down to nothing, climbed   
  
in my bed, curled up under the covers, and wept from the inside. Soon,   
  
I blacked out. 


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two: Moonshine Island  
  
Wyn's P.O.V.  
  
  
  
When I regained consciousness, I could barely lift my eyelids, especially   
  
my black and blue left eye, it hurt so much. I tried to roll over, then   
  
groaned at the effort and pain. I noted that I was wearing what I wore   
  
yesterday, and I clearly remembered getting undressed. My vision blurred   
  
and unconsciousness threatened to claim me once again, but I fought it.   
  
I tried to take in my surroundings. The sound of waves crashing on sand   
  
told my I was by a large body of water. Probably a sea at least, maybe   
  
an ocean.   
  
But then I had to wonder. How did I get the Ocean? I was lying   
  
on soft warm sand. It was very pleasant. I almost didn't want to get up.  
  
Just lie here, calm, safe. Warm. Happy. My thoughts slurred together to   
  
sort of a buzzing or humming sound just inside my ears. It was very pleasant.   
  
Sleep threatened to take me now. I would have graciously accepted, only,  
  
someone picked me up very carefully. I groaned softly. It hurt to be moved,   
  
and I was so happy just lying there.   
  
"Poor girl," a male voice, but kind, calm, soothing. "Someone isn't   
  
treating you right, that's a fact." I opened my eyes as much as I could,  
  
to look up into beautiful blue-green eyes. The same shade as Daemon's,   
  
I noted.   
  
"Who're you?" I said, it sound rather slurred together.  
  
"Me? I'm Silas." a small lock of grey-silver hair fell in front   
  
of his beautiful face.   
  
"And you?"  
  
"Wyn. Wynter."  
  
"Hmm...what a lovely name. Suits you too. But right now is not the   
  
time for chatter, Savil will have my head. You need to rest." and with   
  
that, a calming sensation spread throughout my body, and a dreamless sleep claimed me.   
  
"Young lady, young lady, are you awake?" a young female voice wafted   
  
into my ears. I groaned slightly, as the pain finally caught up with me.   
  
"Huh?" I said sleepily. "Where'th Thilaths?" my lip felt swollen.   
  
Probably was.  
  
"Who? Oh, Master Silas?"  
  
"Yeth."   
  
"Do you wish to see Master Silas?"  
  
"Yeth."  
  
"One moment." she left and a few moments later, Silas was with   
  
her.   
  
"Master, she wanted to see you."   
  
"Oh but- bother." he looked at me. Pity filled his blue-green   
  
eyes. "Dear me, you are in terrible shape, lady."  
  
"Pleth, call me Wynther."  
  
"Alright. What do you want, Wynter?"  
  
"I don't know. I juth had to thee you." he smiled. My heart beat   
  
like it does when Daemon smiles like that. That's when I noticed that   
  
he looked exactly like Daemon. I mean, not visually, except for facial   
  
expressions, but like mentally. Spiritually. He had Daemon's...charm.   
  
No, that's not the right word, but, he reminded me of Daemon.   
  
"You, 'mind me of thumone."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Daemon." he looked startled for a few seconds, then smiled   
  
again.   
  
"In a way, I am Daemon." I gave him a curious look.   
  
"We-ll. Like, I'm a guardian angel. His soul.   
  
"Hith daemon."  
  
"Good! You got the idea. How do you feel?"  
  
"Like hell in a basket."  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"Which hell? There are 12."  
  
"All. All put together into one."  
  
"Ow. There anything I can do to help?"  
  
"Yea, where am I?"  
  
"Moonshine Island."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Moonshine Island. It's a Haven for lost, weary, saddened, and   
  
such, souls, bodies, minds."  
  
"So that's why I came here."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'd just gotten the worse beat I'd ever gotten since year one."  
  
"WHAT?!?!"  
  
"It's not uncommon. Almost all my friends are beat mercilessly."  
  
"Are you a slave?"  
  
"No, I'm his daughter." he gaped at the very thought.  
  
"Your father beats you?"  
  
"Yes." I said matter-of-factly.  
  
"That's pure insanity!"  
  
"Tell him that. Not that he'll listen."  
  
"You've come to the right place. You should never have to go   
  
back."  
  
"But what about Llana? And Leif! And Kairi! And Daemon. What   
  
about them? Do they get Havens from their Hells?" he looked awkward for   
  
a moment.   
  
"Nooo, but-"  
  
"WHY THE HELL NOT?!"   
  
"Because, as much as I'd like to, I just can't. Daemon constantly   
  
is asking God to save you from the agony he knows you face, but we couldn't   
  
do that, until you asked to be saved from your hell. He loves you that   
  
much. He'd rather have you be save and well, while he endures his hell   
  
on his own, knowing that you're okay."  
  
"But how will he know?"  
  
"You can visit him. Or I can."  
  
"But I want him here. With me." I got the burning feeling behind   
  
my eyes, but I didn't cry.   
  
"But you see, I can't. As much as I wish I could bring every   
  
unfortunate child to a Haven like this, I can't. I just-can't."  
  
"You don't want to." I mumbled.   
  
"Wrong. Daemon also prays for all the other unfortunate children.   
  
But we can't-"  
  
"Stop. No. Just stop. Go away. No, better yet, take me back. If   
  
I'm the only one who gets special treatment, then I don't want it. I want   
  
to be treated equal. If nobody else gets a Haven, then I don't deserve   
  
one."  
  
"But don't you see, we-er..." he stumbled slightly with whatever   
  
he was planning on saying next.  
  
"We, that is, Me, Savil, Leareth, and a handful of other unfortunate   
  
people. Vanyel, Moondance, and especially Starwind. They all, we all need   
  
you."  
  
"Woah woah woah. What are you talking about?"  
  
"You have a Gift."  
  
"Of...?"  
  
"Two, actually."  
  
"They are...?"  
  
"Mindspeech and Healing. That's all."  
  
"Mindspeech?"  
  
:Being able to talk to another Mindspeech through their mind,   
  
and feel their feelings. Or you could project what you feel, so that others   
  
feel the same way.:   
  
"Oh. Okay..."  
  
"Yeah, anything else?"  
  
"When can I go back?"  
  
"When-well, probably never."  
  
"WHAT!?!?!" he winced as I shrieked. I attempted to sit up but   
  
just couldn't.   
  
"If I was well enough, I'd strangle you right here and now."  
  
"Oh? Would you?"  
  
"Yes. I want to go back. I want to see Daemon, and Llana, and   
  
Leif and Kairi, and Dameon. God, I must be desperate if I want to put   
  
up with Dameon."   
  
"Well, until you get better, you can't see Daemon, but I'll   
  
make sure he has nothing to worry about until you're well. Then you can   
  
see him yourself."  
  
"Really? Physically?"  
  
"Well, more like spiritually, like a hologram."  
  
"Oh. Well, I suppose that's good enough. Do you think, if he   
  
told my friends, they would believe him?"  
  
"That depends, what if they get visitors?"  
  
"They might think, well, Leif, she'd probably think that she was   
  
finally being visited by her made up characters she has conversations   
  
with." a funny looked crossed his face, but he shook it away and looked   
  
at me again in interest. "Kairi would think that Riku is visiting her   
  
and all her greatest dreams have all suddenly come true. I mean, you do   
  
look like Riku."  
  
"Who's Riku?"  
  
"A character from a video game. Kingdom Hearts."  
  
"Oh, yea, Daemon spends hours playing that game. Even though he's   
  
beaten it a zillion times."  
  
"Sounds like him. Llana, Llana would wonder why she was being   
  
visited by Riku instead of Sora, who she's madly in love with. I don't   
  
understand that. I hardly understand her sometimes..."  
  
"And this Dameon?"  
  
"Who cares?"  
  
"Oh, but I thought you wanted to help everyone."  
  
"Uh-well, I don't really like Dameon. He's kind of a dork. I mean,   
  
he's always goofing off in class. Completely obnoxious."  
  
"Well, what if he craves attention he's not getting somewhere   
  
else?"  
  
"I-I never thought of that."  
  
"Of course not. You were too worked up about him being so   
  
obnoxious."  
  
"Say, you said you were Daemon's daemon. What about mine?" he   
  
smiled. Then he whistled softly.   
  
"Yes, Silas?" a very slender young woman dressed in simple   
  
leathers, walked in.   
  
"Well, Wynter here, wanted to meet her daemon." she turned to   
  
me and smiled.   
  
"Pleasure to meet you. I'm Leareth."   
  
"But doesn't that mean 'darkness'?"  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"Mercedes Lackey. The Last Herald Mage: Magic's Pawn. One of my   
  
prized possessions. GO VANYEL!" Silas looked at me funny.   
  
"She doesn't mean..."  
  
"No, a different Vanyel from a book."   
  
"Oh, okay, um, well...shall I leave?"  
  
"NO!" me and Leareth both said at the same time.   
  
"No? Don't go? Sheesh, you would have thought you two liked me \  
  
or something." we grinned. Then I remembered.  
  
"Oh no!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I left Daemon's note on the table. Now Dad's gonna find it and   
  
torture Daemon to near death!"  
  
"You mean," he flicked his fingers and a neon yellow note card   
  
was in his hand. "This?"  
  
"YES!" I reached for it and he gave it to me. I stuffed it into   
  
my pocket.   
  
"Wyn, why is it you never cry? Or show much emotion?" Silas asked   
  
this.   
  
"Because, well, I taught my self so that I'd never give in, to   
  
how much it really hurt to Dad, cuz then he'd just call me a wimp and   
  
beat me more."  
  
"Oh. I see. But what about positive emotion?"  
  
"Again, I didn't want to reveal myself, cuz if he found out about   
  
that I'd never hear the end of it. Plus the beatings. He believes in   
  
late marriage and such. Don't ask me where he got it from. Say, is his   
  
daemon here too?"  
  
"No, his was sent to hell after his first sin."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Lying. To his mother about whether he hit Johnny or not."  
  
"You mean great uncle Johnny?"  
  
"The same."  
  
"He hit him?"  
  
"Nope. Bit him, then hit him, then beat him up. He was only 7."  
  
"No. Way."  
  
"Yep. Drew blood too. That bite did."  
  
"Oh. My. God."  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"Alta. Great Alta. Lady Alta of the Light."  
  
"Where'd you get that one?"  
  
"Jane Yolen, Sister Light, Sister Dark. Another prized possession.   
  
Go Jo-an-enna. She rules. That was a good book. Even if it has a disturbing   
  
cover."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Well, that's what my friends all said. I don't think it is that   
  
much. Considering all the things I've imagined and seen. I mean, my friends   
  
think I'm very sensitive to these things. I just don't like saying them.   
  
I mean, think of what I've written. Leif, of all people, should know.   
  
We write together. Stories."  
  
"Oh, yes, and one of your best, DreamWriter. Right?"  
  
"How'd you-oh, well, no matter. Yes, that is one of our best if   
  
I do say so myself." Leareth smiled.   
  
"What's your next book?"  
  
"Oh, it's called 'A Raindrop for Every Tear.'"  
  
"Pretty, did you come up with it?"  
  
"No, Leif did."  
  
"What's the next book you yourself are doing?"  
  
"Um...one about a girl who lives a life similar to mine, called   
  
'Unshed Tears.' only she goes to Destiny Island and has adventures with   
  
Riku, Sora and the real Kairi."  
  
"What do you mean? The real Kairi?"  
  
"Well, there's a girl at my school, named Silma, but we call her   
  
Kairi cuz she loves KH so much."  
  
"Oh, I see."  
  
"Yea."  
  
"You seem to be much better. Do you trust us now?"  
  
"Yes. I did right away, cuz you understood."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You understood what was going on, and what I needed. Nobody's   
  
ever understood me before."  
  
"Oh. I see. Daemon thinks he does. And right now is when he   
  
usually waits for me, so I will go to him now.." he stood up.  
  
"ME TOO!" I yelled. "Take me too." I struggled to sit up. "I...  
  
wanna.... see....Daemon."  
  
"Hush, hush, don't trouble yourself, you'll only make it harder   
  
on yourself. You need rest. You need it now. The sooner you get better,   
  
the sooner you can see Daemon." he smiled and waved his hand in a funny   
  
motion, then looked at me. I stared back at him, unfazed.   
  
"Was that supposed ta do somethin?" I asked dully. He stared,   
  
aghast, at me.   
  
"What?"  
  
"You-you're-" then I felt something hit me dead in the face and   
  
I became drowsy. Very drowsy. My eyelids lowered and the last thing I   
  
saw before sleep claimed me, was Silas smiling. The last thing I heard,   
  
was 'Good, I was afraid I was wearing out!' from Silas and light laughter   
  
from Leareth. Then, willingly or not, sleep claimed my severely bruised   
  
body. 


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three: Leareth  
  
Wynter's P.O.V.  
  
When I woke, I was completely naked. And the covers were ripped off me in the next second. I clutched at   
  
them as Leareth's smiling face chuckled lightly. Sounded sorta like bells. Little bells tinkling.   
  
"Silly girl, time for bath. I'm a woman too ya know. 'S not like I don't know what one looks like.   
  
I'd save that embarrassment when a man walks in on you getting dressed, not when a woman does."  
  
"Sorry, you startled me. My dad's threatened to rape me, but never did."  
  
"Oh, how dreadful! Come now. Here." she handed me a soft robe, it was thick, but light. It was a light blue.   
  
Going well with her eyes and her hair. I put it on, and followed the woman who looked so much like me, and yet not so.   
  
She had black hair instead of blonde, but her eyes were exactly the same shade as mine, like Silas and Daemon, she was taller,   
  
slimmer.   
  
"Are you the future me?"  
  
"Not quite, but I could be."  
  
"Does that mean Daemon could be a future Silas?"  
  
"Entirely possible. Not likely, but possible."  
  
"Oh. Why not likely?"  
  
"Cuz you two are so different from us, and so close to each other, that it'd be hard to pull that off and still like   
  
each other like you do now."  
  
"What?" but she didn't respond. Just smiled. We had gotten to the bath.   
  
It was humongous. I could not believe at how big this 'bath' was. It was like a swimming pool. I believe it was about   
  
20 yards by 10 yards. It was a swimming pool.   
  
"You sure this isn't the indoor pool part of this hotel?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh, just a saying I made up. This 'bath' is pretty big."  
  
"Well, no one's taking baths right now. Once people start showing up, it gets crowded pretty fast."  
  
"Oh. I see." I didn't. I didn't really have time. Leareth ripped the robe off me and threw me into the middle of the pool   
  
and dove in herself.   
  
I silently thanked Leif for teaching me how to swim. After a while, I didn't come up. I heard Leareth calling worriedly   
  
for me. I swam up behind her and pulled her down. Then came up laughing, as she came up, hair a mess.   
  
"HA HA! GOTCHA!" I laughed and she chuckled along then started swimming my way. I stopped laughing immediately. I narrowed   
  
my eyes and grinned.   
  
"Sorry dark sister, but," she was about to grab me, when I plunged under and swam away. "I have other plans!" I said when   
  
I came up. she wasn't there. There was a splash from behind giving me enough time to hold my breath as she dunked me under.   
  
"Ha, who's laughing now?" she said merrily as I came up. I started laughing.   
  
"STILL ME!" I plunged forward and pulled her under. She came sputtering in my silence. I was curled up in a corner half covered by shadow.   
  
"What is wrong?"  
  
"Oh, my usual interruption." Silas was just standing there.  
  
"Silas! You're frightenin' the poor lass. Not today. Maybe later. Okay?"  
  
He sulked a little,   
  
"Okay..." he turned around and started walking out but he turned and winked at me at the last second. My cheeks heated up, and I blushed.   
  
"Ah, so little black one does have feelings, and I should be the one calling you 'dark sister.'"  
  
"Well, you're the one with the black hair, and on the cover of 'Sister Light, Sister Dark' one side, the light side, is blonde, and the other,   
  
black. So, it's more better-"  
  
"Better, or much better."  
  
"Whatever, it's much better for you to be dark sister and me, light sister. Do you see?"  
  
"Oh, yes, I see now. What would you like to do today?"  
  
"I don't know. Hey!"   
  
"What?" she smiled.  
  
"I don't hurt no more!"   
  
"Any more, and yes, of course not, me and Silas healed you. Didn't you see the blue-green strings/tunes and the blue-silver ones?" I thought for a moment.   
  
There had been colors, and those two 'strings' where common, but I was lost in a sea of blue-green. The blue-green of Daemon's eyes. Although, it might have been Silas,   
  
I was sure it was Daemon. I'd dreamt about him often. So, I guess even on Moonstone Island, he's in my heart so in my dreams.   
  
"Say, why do they call this place 'Moonstone Island'?"  
  
"Oh, that, you wanna see?"  
  
"YES!"   
  
"Okay, come on." she got out of the pool, and I followed, putting my robe on. Then followed her back to my room. I finally really noticed what   
  
was in the room. There was a sea-green canopy bed, a few blue chairs and a midnight blue love seat. The carpet was sky blue. It was all blue. The walls   
  
were even an extremely pale blue. Almost white. Almost.   
  
Leareth opened a wardrobe of several dresses, and skirts and shirts.   
  
"Any pants?"  
  
"Havens, no. Ladies don't wear pants."  
  
"Oh. Okay." I looked at my choices. The dresses, shirts, and skirts were all either silver, blue, blue-green, green, or blue-silver. I chose a blue   
  
shirt, and a silver skirt. They went nicely together. Leareth, however, came out, in a sparkling silver dress with a black gawazee. My jaw dropped. She smiled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Where-what-how-HUH?!" I stuttered.  
  
"Well, did you expect me to dress in just a dress?"  
  
"ME TOO! I WANT GAWAZEE TOO!" I yelled like an innocent little girl shrieking what she wanted.   
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes! Please!"  
  
"Okay, pick out a dress." oh. That was the catch. Gawazee=dress. Damn. I walked over to the wardrobe. Silver, or the blue-silver would go with my eye,   
  
but the blue, blue-green, and green, would go with my hair. Decisions, decisions...finally, I chose the blue-silver one.   
  
"Agree? Or disagree?" I asked Leareth.   
  
"Agree."  
  
"Okay." I quickly changed out of one outfit, to the other. Leareth came back with a black gawazee draped over her arm. I couldn't help myself from smiling as a   
  
put it on and twirled around the room.   
  
"And just yesterday, you couldn't even get up." then I remembered the dream I'd had.   
  
"I had a very strange dream. There were two colors. One that was blue-silver and one that was blue-green, and I followed them and it was all very strange, and then,   
  
when I woke up, I felt better and I hadn't even noticed until now, that I was better. Can you explain that?"  
  
"Yes, because the blue-silver was me, and the blue-green was Silas. We healed you. You'll have a few bruises and maybe a couple of scars, but, for the most part, you're fine."  
  
"How's Daemon? Does he miss me?"  
  
"Heartbreakingly so."  
  
"When can I go see him?"  
  
"Tonight, if you wish."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I read the 'His Dark Materials' series, and the daemons in that story are animals that can change and are the soul of the owner, so if one dies, so does the other. Are you the same?"  
  
"Not entirely. I am your, what they call, 'dark sister' meaning, you are the light sister, and I am your double, only dark."  
  
"But, does 'dark' mean 'evil' in this instance? Are you my bad side?"  
  
"You tell me."   
  
"I didn't think so, I just wanted to make sure. And earlier, you said that you should be the one calling me 'dark sister'."  
  
"Oh, yea, that's right, well, I'm you dark sister, and I can go back with you when you go back."  
  
"You mean I will go back?"  
  
"In a while. Well, you can visit for a few days."  
  
"Will I die?"  
  
"Yes. Being here does not make you immortal."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cuz I wouldn't be able to stand it if all my friends, Daemon, died, and I...lived on." her eyes twinkled as she smiled.   
  
"One of the reasons why no one here is immortal."  
  
"Oh, okay." a sudden wave of sleepiness washed over me and I yawned. I leaned on Leareth so I wouldn't fall, she guided me to my bed. Where I promptly fell asleep. 


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four: Daemon  
  
Wyn's P.O.V.  
  
When I woke up, I assumed it was still the same day. Which, it was. Leareth was sitting next  
  
to my bed playing a happy tune on a recorder. It wasn't exactly merry, because you didn't have the   
  
urge to get up and dance around like a drunken merry fool, but it wasn't precisely a love song. It   
  
was slow and graceful, but happy. Like a lullaby. I found myself smiling, and having happy daydreams   
  
and memories of Daemon. I hardly moved so as not to disturb the wonderful, peaceful music. Eventually,   
  
though, the song ended and I sighed contentedly.   
  
"Like it?"  
  
"Love it."  
  
"That one is a well known one. Sun and Shadow."  
  
"Oh yeah, that one, from the Talia books..." I yawned.   
  
"Still want to go to Moonstone Fortress?"  
  
"I'd love to, if I wasn't so...sleepy...why am I...so..." I yawned between almost every word.   
  
"Sleepy." I closed my eyes, and I saw Daemon lying in his bed, sweating furiously, all red in the face,   
  
blankets piled on top of him, thermometer on the table beside him. It wasn't his room. He was saying   
  
something. I couldn't quite make out what it was.   
  
Wynter-Wynter-Wynter-  
  
He was calling me. Me. I opened my eyes slowly.   
  
"He's...sick....too sick..."  
  
"Yes lovey, he's sick. Very sick. He's been struck by the Sweating Sickness. There was a   
  
cure for it long ago, but it is no longer for no one has had it in over 1000 years. He's been struck.   
  
He will not live."  
  
"NO!" not now. Not when I couldn't be by him. Not when I couldn't comfort him in his misery.   
  
"No, not now. Why now?"  
  
"I'm sorry. But it's the way of the world. He has to."   
  
"He's calling to me. He needs me. I have to get to him. I have to. You understand, right?"  
  
"If you go, you can never come back. You would end our hope. It's either save one life, or   
  
save many. What way do you choose?"  
  
"Let me think for a while."  
  
"Okay, that's alright."  
  
"How long has he had it?"  
  
"He got it the day you left. Mere hours after, you came here, 1 hour later, he's in the   
  
hospital. Sick as a dog."  
  
"How long does he have to live?"  
  
"The doctors say a few months, He has exactly one and a half years to live."   
  
"Oh, what on Haven and Earth am I going to doooooo!"  
  
"I don't know. But you need to choose."  
  
"Choose what?"  
  
"Never mind...later. It's time to see Daemon. Silas!" Silas was there in a matter of seconds.   
  
"Yes, love of my life?"  
  
"Don't flatter me. Isn't it time to see Daemon?"  
  
"Great Gods! It is. You coming too, Wynter?"  
  
"Yes." and then, under my breath to Leareth, "when did he get so jumpy?" she chuckled.   
  
"Later."   
  
"Come along, come on." he left and I had to sprint just slightly, to catch up to him.   
  
"So...how do you do this?" I asked.   
  
"Oh, just some magic. You believe in it right? You have to believe to create."  
  
"Of course. If I didn't believe in magic, how the hell would I have gotten this far?"  
  
"Brilliant! You're absolutely right! How indeed..."  
  
"What happened to the Silas I got when I first got here?"  
  
"Oh, that was me worried sick. Cuz Daemon was sick...and I'm still worried, but I also had you   
  
to deal with which made things worse, cuz Daemon was expecting the worse for you, darn near right,   
  
also... this is the normal me."  
  
"Like the normal Daemon..."  
  
"Now don't you go gettin to attached to me. You need someone closer to your age. Some one   
  
like Daemon."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Positive. Here, step in here and...." moments later, I was at the foot of Daemon's hospital   
  
bed. He looked up and I nearly choked on a sob, he looked so awful.   
  
"Wyn..." his voice was raspy and horse. "You came. You came when I called. Are you alright?"  
  
"Better then you. How do you feel?"  
  
"Like Hell. The Hell. Wyn, I know you can do something...I don't know what it is...but I've been   
  
having dreams. You do something and I'm all better. And we're together. Forever." I was on the brink of tears.   
  
But as I always did, I held them back. Silas touched my shoulder.   
  
"It's okay, your father can't know."  
  
"I've grown to used to it though, it's a reflex."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Silas." Daemon croaked. "If she doesn't want to cry, she doesn't damn have to. It's okay."   
  
I kneeled at the foot of the bed and crawled over to his head and sat down.   
  
"Daemon..." I murmured. He reached up and attempted to stroke my cheek, but his hand went right through.   
  
"Daemon..."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I got your note card." he smiled faintly.   
  
"So?"  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"Thank you." then he dropped off to a fevered sleep.   
  
"Wynter...time to go." slowly and reluctantly, I stood and walked back over to Silas and touched his arm.   
  
Again, moments later, we were back in the room. I walked out silently. I walked to my room where Leareth was waiting.   
  
"Leareth, what is the cure for the Sweating Sickness?"  
  
"Th-there never was one cure. It was different for every person. And none of the normal things would have worked anyway."   
  
"DAMN! DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!" I flung myself on my bed and willed myself to cry. The tears just wouldn't come. So I lay there,   
  
curtains surrounding my bed were closed. I faced towards Leareth's shadow. She peeked her head in.  
  
"Why is it you don't cry?"  
  
"I told myself not to cry enough times that I just stopped. And I haven't been able to since my 5th birthday."  
  
"Really? That young? How?"  
  
"On my birthday, my dad slapped me hard across the face. And I just stood there. Didn't so much as blink. That infuriates him.   
  
I find it quite fun."  
  
"So now you can't cry even if you wanted to?"  
  
"I've just tried. Nothing. Not so much as a runny nose even. I wish I could right now. Just sit here and sob my heart out for Daemon,   
  
for me..."  
  
"Why you?"  
  
"I don't know...just because. I'm hungry."   
  
"You should be. Jillan! Lunch please." a maid walked in, nodded and left. She returned a few minutes later with a hunk of cheese, a loaf   
  
of bread and some cider in a pitcher. She set them on the table, then left.   
  
Leareth wacked off a piece of cheese, broke off a piece of bread, and poured a cup of cider and handed them to me. I munched at them thoughtfully.   
  
"Well, what were some of the cures?"  
  
"Oh simple things. Sometimes it was just pile enough blankets on em, few days later, fine. Or, thrown in the snow, cold water...usually just the   
  
way you would treat a fever. He's much worse. Those few who had it that bad, never lived."   
  
"No, no no no no no. I will find a way to help Daemon. But first, I have a request."  
  
"Name it."  
  
"I want to know how I can see Daemon. How does Silas do it?"  
  
"I was afraid you ask of that. Ask Silas. I don't know."  
  
"He said it was magic. Nothing more."  
  
"I'll speak to him." she smiled.   
  
"Thanks." again, I felt very sleepy, very suddenly. I've got to find out what and how they do that...   
  
was the last thing I thought before I fell asleep.   
  
The next day, Silas greeted me after I got ready for the day.   
  
"I have something to show you." was all he said. 


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five: Growing Wings  
  
Observer's POV   
  
Silas lead Wyn to a balcony and took her hand. Wyn jumped and shuddered.   
  
"I'm going to teach you to fly." Wyn laughed.   
  
"Where are we? Never land?"  
  
"No, but it requires no pixie dust."  
  
"What a relief." Wyn rolled her eyes.   
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
"I'm waiting."  
  
"Okay." Silas clasped Wyn's other hand so that they were facing each other.   
  
"Great Winds of the East, with permission, safe passage." a wind from her right blew. It was cool, with a strange warmth like at sunrise on the nicest summer day.   
  
"Great Winds of the West, with permission, safe passage." this wind came from her left and was exactly the opposite of the East wind. This was warm going cool, like   
  
at the end of that perfect summer day.   
  
Sunset. Wyn thought.   
  
"Great Winds of the South, with permission, safe passage." this one came from in front of her and smelled of flowers and spring. Wyn breathed it in deeply.   
  
"Great Winds of the North, with permission, safe passage." there wasn't anything. Then, a cold, strong wind blew from behind her suddenly. Wyn stiffened with surprise and cold.   
  
The 4 winds swirled in between them. Then it slowly consumed Silas and Wyn. Wyn gasped as her feet left the balcony. Silas grinned.   
  
"Ready, steady, GO!" Silas jumped, pulling Wyn along. Wyn didn't really notice this much. What she did notice, was that she was now, instead of Silas pulling her up, there was   
  
the angelic being that looked like Daemon. Something she only saw in her dreams.   
  
"D-Daemon?" Wyn was breathless. Silas laughed.   
  
"No, still Silas. You've changed too, ya know. Lovely black ones." he smiled. Wyn looked over her shoulder and saw a large black wing protruding from her shoulder blade. She looked   
  
over her other shoulder to find its twin. She gasped and almost let go of Silas' hand. He squeezed it.   
  
"You mustn't let go of my hand. Your wings are like a new born baby bird's. Weak. It's mostly me keeping you afloat. Hold tight." Wyn gripped his hand, and they were like that. Silas   
  
showed Wyn different things. And Wyn always kept a strong hold on his hand. Until the muscles in her hand started to ache, then she loosened her grip, and Silas tightened his. Suddenly, a strong   
  
gust from the north, hit them head on. They both put their free hands up to shield their faces. Wyn's hand slipped a little out of Silas' hand, because both were slick with sweat from fear. The wind increased,   
  
as if it could sense their link was weakening, and slowly Wyn's hand slipped from Silas'.   
  
"WYN!" Silas yelled as he reached out to Wyn's falling body.   
  
"Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiilaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaassss!" was all that Silas heard in reply. Faint and far away. Soon, Wyn was out of sight. Wyn fell. As she fell, unconsciousness took over. 


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six: New Found Friends  
  
Wyn's POV  
  
  
  
I opened my eyes. The whole world was hazy and spinning.  
  
"Hey, I didn't think you'd survive that fall." a voice behind my head and to the left said. A groan was all I could muster.   
  
The person laughed. Then a tall boy with paisley blue hair, came into view. "Hello, I'm Hakou."   
  
"Ha-Hakou?"   
  
"Yes."  
  
"You're-from-Spirited Away." I mumbled, almost incoherently.   
  
"What?"  
  
"Never-mind..." I fell asleep.   
  
***  
  
When I woke up again, I could hear Hakou talking to someone. That someone sounded like Silas. I opened one eye.   
  
"Ah, she's awake." Hakou said.   
  
"Darling," Silas' face loomed over me. "Time to go."   
  
"Nnnnnmmmmm-go away!" I groaned.   
  
"Sorry sweets, got to go."  
  
"Stop callin me those fuckin pet names. 'Darling' 'sweets'"  
  
"Sorry. But, we still have to go."   
  
"Can you carry me? I think if I sit up I'll retch." I think he smiled. I didn't know. I fell asleep again.   
  
***  
  
-Wyyyyyyn....-  
  
Wha? Huh?  
  
-It's me, Daemon.-  
  
Daemon?  
  
-::smile:: come see me again. I miss you.-  
  
I will. I'm ill though.   
  
-Ill enough that you can't see me? I, who am dying of heartbreak and loneliness?-  
  
It's Leareth, and Silas. They won't let me go. I want to go back to you. Oh Daemon. I miss you.::tear::  
  
-::kiss::-  
  
My head jerked up. What the hell was that? I thought. My hand strayed to my lips. Kiss was the last thing I remember, yet,   
  
I don't remember it happening...::sigh:: I got up, and got ready for the day. Then lay back down on my bed to think. Was is really Daemon   
  
that visited last night? Who was that Hakou guy? Hmmm.... I went looking for a piece of paper and pen. Once I found them I started to write a song.   
  
Love in a Dream,  
  
Dream in a Life,   
  
Live in a Reality,   
  
Love in Reality.   
  
There's a stream nearby,   
  
meet 'cha there each night.  
  
Baskin in the moonlight,   
  
gazin at the starlight,   
  
waitin' for ya each night,   
  
oooh oooh oh.   
  
Love in a Dream,  
  
Dream in a Life,   
  
Live in a Reality,   
  
Love in Reality.   
  
There's a tree in my yard,   
  
tree house there way up high, gonna go  
  
Touchin the sky,   
  
Not tellin a lie,   
  
Just sittin here, cry-y-y-yin.   
  
For you.   
  
Love in a Dream,   
  
Dream in a Life,  
  
Live in a Reality,   
  
Love in Reality.   
  
Love in Reality,  
  
Love in Reality, [continue repeating, fade]  
  
I have know idea why I wrote that song. I just did. It made me kinda sad. Love in a Dream, eh? Hmmm... I lay sideways on my bed. I did sorta   
  
a hand stand only I was halfway on the bed and I didn't use my hands. Leareth walked in.   
  
"Wyn-"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"What are you-doing?"  
  
"Doin' a hand stand against the bed with no hands. Is it that hard to figure out?"  
  
"Oh, sorry, I just thought that after your fall..."  
  
"No biggie."   
  
"Okay, what do you want to do today?"  
  
"Be anti-social." I grinned.   
  
"Really?"  
  
"Or see Daemon. Either one."  
  
"You drive a tough bargain."  
  
"Thank you. Now, leave me in peace or let me go see Daemon."  
  
"Well, I want to tell you something about Daemon." She had a worried look on her face. I fell off the bed and sat up straight, ignoring   
  
the fact that the room sorta spun for a minute.   
  
"What? I'm listening."   
  
"It's gotten worse."  
  
"Wha-WHAT!" I jumped up. "I have to go see him! I have to!"  
  
"I know, I know, but there are doctors that are up all night watching his condition, so it's virtually impossible."  
  
"Leave me alone now please." I said dully.   
  
"I'll check in around lunch, okay? Would you like any breakfast?"  
  
"Yea, 'round lunch is okay. And, yes, just some milk, juice and something light. Like toast. But if it's toast, I want jelly or jam. Okay?"  
  
"Okay. I'll send Jillan some." she left, and I took out more paper and started to write a letter.  
  
Dear Daemon,   
  
Sorry I can't see you, but with the 24-hour dr. thing, I can't see you. It'd be too hard. I'm sorry. I hope you can understand. I really wish I could   
  
see you. I miss you much. I'm with Silas. I don't know how I got there-here, but Silas said that you wanted me to be saved the uncivilized beatings, and   
  
I never wished that till the night after my party. So, I guess, it all depended on when I wanted to be saved. Oh, and, I have wings! Well, not always, but   
  
someday, he (that being Silas) could show you. They're black, like a crows'. He said I looked pretty. And, he keeps calling me little pet names, like 'Honey' and 'Sweets' .   
  
It's DAMN annoying. This place where I am is called Moonshine Island. It's very pretty and reminds me of Destiny Island from KH. Get well soon, Daemon. I miss you.   
  
Love,   
  
Wyn  
  
I read, and re-read it over and over. It sounded okay, but, I didn't know. I folded it up like one of the envelopes that we'd used when passing notes. I wrote on the front:   
  
To Daemon Shirewood, Gold Wings Hospital # 425, Haven, MS 62511 From Wyn, 354 Dirt Rd., Phoenix, Arizona 48751.   
  
Just then, the door opened and Jillian walked in.   
  
"You asked for toast, milk and juice?" she said sweetly.   
  
"Yea, and can you give this to Leareth and ask her to send it for me?" I handed her the letter as she nodded, and walked out.  
  
Again, I was alone with nothing but potential nightmares to accompany me. 


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven: Dr. Miles  
  
Daemon/Wyn's POV  
  
~Daemon~  
  
I lay in bed, reading Wyn's letter. A tear rolled down my cheek, at the fact that I couldn't see her with the doctors constantly watching about my condition.   
  
I knew I was sick because I couldn't see Wyn, and it got worse every time something else happened. Me getting worse all of a sudden was because, for some reason,   
  
something knew that if I got sicker, I wouldn't get to see Wyn. It was about 11:00 at night. Slowly, I slid the letter under my pillow.   
  
"What's that?" the doctor, Dr. Miles tonight, my favorite, asked me.  
  
"Uh-a letter, from my girlfriend." I said truthfully.   
  
"How come she hasn't come to see you yet?"  
  
"She's in Arizona and can't make it." it was her lie first, I just borrowed it as an excuse.  
  
"Oh. Daemon, do you believe in angels?" I was a little startled at his question. But then I thought before I gave a final answer.   
  
"Yes. Yes I do." just then, Silas appeared at the end of my bed. Dr. Miles' eyes widened.   
  
"Blessed Angels, are you an angel, come to bless poor Daemon here?"  
  
"Well, not quite." he answered with a smile. "I'm Daemon's, well, I guess I'm like a Guardian Angel."  
  
"Really? Oh wow. You don't mind my being here?"  
  
"No, not at all. That's why I came. I've been watching Daemon and how well he trusts you and none of the other doctors."  
  
"Oh. I see." Silas turned to me.  
  
"You want to see Wyn?"  
  
"What kind of half-ass question is that?" I asked, smiling broadly.   
  
"Okay, hold on a moment." he disappeared.  
  
~Wyn~  
  
A day after Leareth sent my letter, about midday, Silas ran into my room.   
  
"Wanna see Daemon?" he asked smiling.   
  
"YES!" I jumped up and followed him at top speed down the hallway. We got to the little room and both ran into it, and right into Daemon's room.   
  
I fell onto Daemon, only this time, he didn't go through me. I was relatively solid. He and I blushed and I rolled next to him. Someone cleared their throat   
  
in the background, trying not to be rude. I looked up at one of the doctors.   
  
"Wyn, this is Dr. Miles. He can be trusted." Silas said.  
  
"Pleasure, sorry about that, I didn't exactly want that to happen." I glared at Silas. He only smiled innocently.   
  
"Wyn, isn't that the girl who sent you that letter?"   
  
"Yes."  
  
"No." Daemon and I spoke together. He raised an eyebrow in question.   
  
"Well, is it yes or no?"  
  
"Yes. She is. She really isn't from or in Phoenix. She's somewhere with Silas. So, visiting is still limited."  
  
"I see. Okay. Will you come often?"  
  
"When ever you're here, because we can trust you. no other time except alone." I said.   
  
"Well, then, it is an honor."  
  
"Is Daemon really that sick? He doesn't seem like it." I asked, worried.   
  
"Well..."  
  
"Wyn, when you're here, I'm fine, or almost. When you're not here, it just goes back to a high fever and other uncomfortable things. The reason it got worse was   
  
because I couldn't see you. but now that I can again, sort of, I shouldn't be too bad." he smiled, and for a moment, he looked almost perfectly healthy. Until coughs racked   
  
from his throat and he coughed up some blood.   
  
"Daemon!" I hugged him tight, unable to cry, and wishing I could.   
  
"Wyn," his voice was scratchy again. "I'm sorry." he closed his eyes, and fell asleep.   
  
"Wyn. We have to go. Now." Silas said behind me.   
  
"Yes, okay." I stood up and walked over to Silas, and together, we left.  
  
~Daemon's Dream~  
  
There she was, just like any other day. Dressed like a Goth, blonde hair shimmering, blue-silver eyes sparkling, and a sweet, joyous smile on her face.   
  
"Daemon!" she called, like always. She ran up to me and hugged me. And I was better. Just like that. One moment, sick as a dog, the next, all better.   
  
"How do you do it, Wyn? How do you do it?" I asked every time.   
  
"Magic. That's all it is. Magic." she smiled. Every thing around us, that was white as clouds, was now black as night. She stopped smiling, and instead, looked sad. Heartbroken.   
  
"I can't stay, Daemon. I made a promise. I'm sorry." then woman, dressed in all black, rose behind her.   
  
"That's right you did." her voice was melodic but all the same, dark. Not evil, just dark.   
  
"But-Wyn, you-how?"  
  
"I sacrificed myself for you. So you could be better. I did it to save you. It was all I could."   
  
"Would you like to do the honors?" the black-clad woman asked.   
  
"N-no. I can't. I can't kill Wyn. Please don't kill her. I might as well kill myself while I'm at it, for all the difference it'd make."  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"I know so."  
  
"Really? well, how wondrous." she took the knife she'd been offering me, and stabbed Wyn in the back. Wyn stumbled forward and I caught her.   
  
"Wyn-"  
  
"Daemon. I'm sorry." I held her tightly.   
  
"Don't go. Wyn, I need you. I love you." I knew it sounded sappy, but...  
  
"I'm sorry." was all she said. All she could say. Before she died. In my arms. I choked on a sob. I stumbled back to my bed where I'd been before. I laid Wyn down on it,   
  
and laid down next to her. I hugged her close and, surprisingly, she hugged me back. She kissed me, and I felt tears running down her cheeks, something I'd never felt or seen in my entire   
  
life. I kissed her back, and we died. Together.   
  
~Wyn~  
  
I woke, with a start. That was the WEIRDEST dream I've ever had! I thought.   
  
Leareth burst into my room.   
  
"Wyn! It's Daemon and Silas!" I jumped up and ran after Leareth. She ran into Silas' room.   
  
Silas was sitting in his bed, nervously fiddling with his hands.   
  
"Si-Silas?" I said. He looked up, startled.   
  
"Wyn! Oh, Wyn, I'm so sorry, but..."  
  
"But WHAT! What about Daemon!"  
  
"He-he-hehadaheartattacklastnightandalmostdied!"   
  
"WHAT."  
  
"He had a heart attack and almost died last night." Leareth translated for me. I gasped.   
  
"The Dream."  
  
"What?" they both looked at me.  
  
"Well, last night, I had a dream and at the end-" I gulped. "He died, or rather, we died. Together. In a kiss." they looked at each other, and Leareth went to   
  
the other side of the room, and got a crystal ball. It was on something remotely like a four "fingered" dragon claw. I gasped again, and grabbed on of my necklaces.   
  
"Wyn?"  
  
"It-it's just that I have a necklace that looks exactly like that." both their eyes widened. Silas recovered first. He said something. And the crystal ball lit up.   
  
"GOD-" Leareth covered my mouth.   
  
"Shush." I nodded and she removed her hand. She pushed me out of the room and quietly shut the door.  
  
"Wyn, where did you get that necklace? Actually, wait, let me see it."  
  
"I-I don't like taking it off. I feel all funny."  
  
"Okay, still let me see it. You don't have to take it off." I held it up for her to see.   
  
"Where did you get that?"  
  
"I don't remember."  
  
"Okay, well, it certainly what we've been looking for."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What is Silas doing?"  
  
"He's seeing what's up with Daemon."  
  
"Oh."   
  
"Wyn." Silas poked his head out of the room. "Come here please."  
  
"S-sure." I walked into his room.   
  
"Wyn, Daemon is in critical condition. The doctors do not think he'll survive."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, really."  
  
"How-how long?"  
  
"Two and a half months at the very most."  
  
"Right on his birthday, too."  
  
"Oh. Wyn. You have one option to save Daemon."  
  
"Sacrifice?"  
  
"No. He has to come here. But you have to bring him. And even then, I don't know if he'll live."  
  
"I'll try it any ways. When do I go?"  
  
"Now."  
  
~Daemon~  
  
I opened my eyes to a crowd of doctors. I groaned.   
  
"He's alive." one said.   
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Wyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyn." I moaned softly.   
  
"What? What did you say?"  
  
"Wyn, God damn you."   
  
"Who is this, Wyn?"  
  
"My girlfriend."  
  
"Oh, dear, hallucinations?"  
  
"No. She lives, exists, she's gonna save me. Cuz she promised she would."  
  
"It doesn't sound like he's making it up but..." on muttered to another.   
  
"I'm not, GOD DAMN YOU!" just then, Wyn popped out of virtually no where.   
  
"WYN! See, I told you foolish doctors. Wyn's here to save me!"  
  
"Got that right. Now shut up." she picked me up and the room disappeared. And a smaller one appeared. Wyn wasted no time in there,   
  
she almost ran down the hallway to a   
  
room where three people waited. One of them, Silas."  
  
"Silas!" I coughed.   
  
"Shush. Okay, you'll be fine."   
  
"You bet I will, cuz Wyn's gonna save me." then I fell asleep. 


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight: Healing Daemon  
  
Wyn's POV  
  
I stood there, watching Silas heal Daemon while he slept, and fingered my shirt. Then I ripped it. The sound echoed almost. Leareth came over.   
  
"No, I'm not gonna move. I'm stayin right here. Do you have something I can like..." she smiled.   
  
"Yes. Here." she handed me a handkerchief.   
  
"Uh-thanks."   
  
"Wyn. You're going to have to go out and find things to save Daemon."  
  
"Like...?"  
  
"Gryphon feathers."  
  
"That's it?"  
  
"Yes. that's all. Gryphon feathers. Daemon's going to be asleep for a very long time."  
  
"Will you be there too?"  
  
"No, I have to help Silas. When he tires out, it'll be my turn. And we'll just be switching off like that."  
  
"I see. I'll leave now. Where to I find Gryphon feathers besides on a Gryphon?"  
  
"Um...in there nest."  
  
"Oh shit."  
  
"Yea, got that right. Do your best. You're going to have to fly, by the way."  
  
"Oh damn."   
  
"Sorry."   
  
"Okay, am I packed up?"  
  
"Yes." she handed me a leather back pack.   
  
"This it?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"How do I fly?"  
  
"Say the spell, and jump."  
  
"Okay..." I was very uncertain about this whole thing. She led me to the balcony.   
  
"Good luck. I know you can do it." she winked and walked back to my room where Daemon was. I stepped hesitantly outside. How did it go, again? I thought. Ah, yes.   
  
"Great Winds of the East, with permission, safe passage." that familiar warm wind that smelled of sunrise blew, giving me confidence.   
  
"Great Winds of the West, with permission, safe passage." Sunset wind blew, also boosting my confidence that I could do this.   
  
"Great Winds of the South, with permission, safe passage." this one was the spring wind and it seemed to smile.   
  
The last wind, the North, I was resentful in asking.   
  
"G-Great Winds of the North, with permission, safe-" the North wind blew and almost knocked me over. The three other winds started to swirl around me, like a shield   
  
and also sucking in the North wind. Finally, I felt myself lifting. At the last moment, I jumped.   
  
When I opened my eyes, I was not, as I had expected, face first in the dirt. I was, in fact, flying.   
  
"Wonderful. Now, if I were a Gryphon, where would I be..."  
  
"Above you." I jumped, startled, and did like 3 barrel rolls. The Gryphon chuckled.   
  
"Sorry about that. Are you new to this?"  
  
"Er-yes, actually."  
  
"I see. And why would you be looking for an Gryphon?"  
  
"Um, well, ya see, my boyfriend is sick and the only way to save him is if I get Gryphon feathers. Can you help me?"  
  
"How many do you need?"  
  
"Uh-Leareth didn't tell me."  
  
:You need enough to make two hawk wings in which they would fit on a human.: I relayed this to the Gryphon.   
  
"I see. I am Treyvan. Okay, I think I shall help you out, considering, you are with Leareth and Silas."  
  
"Mm hm, I am."  
  
"Okay then. Come along. Would you like a ride?"  
  
"Um, yes please." I climbed on his back, or rather, "floated" over to it and sat down. My wings folded but didn't go away.   
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"To my hold."  
  
"Is it far?"  
  
"How far is far?"  
  
"More then 1 month and 1 week?"  
  
"No, we shall be there by nightfall."   
  
"Okay." I sighed. Good, I won't be coming in at the last moment.   
  
~Daemon's Dream~  
  
There was a blue-green squiggly line that danced in front of me. It moved in a way as if to say, 'follow me.' so, I followed it. I followed it to a raw spot.   
  
The line seeped into the sides and where it entered, that area started to glow. Soon, more of it glowed. A few seconds later, the whole raw spot was glowing blue-green.   
  
Then the raw spot began to heal. Growing back to a healthy pink color, like a sore throat healed. The squiggly started to fade, when a very mysterious tune started playing, and   
  
a blue-silver squiggly took the place of the blue-green one.   
  
My eyes fluttered opened. I looked next to me. A young woman dressed in a midnight blue gown, with raven black hair and blue-silver eyes that seemed so very familiar, was   
  
sitting next to me. She was playing the recorder and the source of that mysterious tune.   
  
"Well," I turned. Silas stood in the door way. "You healed faster then we thought you would." he smiled and I smiled back.   
  
"Where's Wyn?" I asked, and for once, my throat wasn't scratchy.   
  
"She's getting the last thing to complete your healing."  
  
"Oh." my hopes sank. I was hoping I would get to see her. "She's alright, right?"  
  
"Yes, why wouldn't she?"  
  
"Well, she seemed really worried-about-about me." I blushed.   
  
"That's certainly true. She ripped her shirt because she was so nervous." a voice, female, said behind me. I turned and saw that the woman who'd been playing   
  
the recorder had stopped, and was talking to me.   
  
"Hey, have I seen you before?"  
  
"That depends..." she smiled. "Indirectly, yes. Directly, not until today."  
  
"What do you mean 'indirectly'?"  
  
"Well, Silas is your angel, I am Wyn's. I'm Leareth."  
  
"Do you have a PS2?"  
  
"No, sorry."  
  
"When will Wyn be back?"  
  
"Soon. Why so many questions?"  
  
"I'm curious, and I have never been able to ask questions. The doctors always thought it was just hallucinations or something of that sort, so hardly listened."  
  
"That sucks."  
  
"Tell me about it. What do you do for fun around here?"   
  
"Uh-"  
  
"Um-"  
  
"I see. Oh well. Any good books? Heralds of Valdemar, Last Herald Mage, Mage Winds, Mage Wars, any of them?"  
  
"All of them. Which one?"  
  
"Winds of Fate, no, Change. I just started that one."  
  
"Okay." Leareth looked in a nearby book shelf and pulled the book out and handed it to me. I started reading it.  
  
~Wyn~  
  
Treyvan took me to his 'hold'. There, I met his mate, Hydona, and 4 gryphlets. I stood there, kinda dumbfounded.   
  
"You asked for feathers, did you not?" Treyvan asked.   
  
"Y-yes. I did."  
  
"Here." he handed me a large bag. I opened it. It was filled with the sunset, or at least that's what it looked like. Very lovely looking.   
  
"Oh wow."  
  
"Thank you. Will you need help getting those back to Leareth?"  
  
"Um, yes. I will."  
  
"I'll gladly give you a ride."  
  
"Uh, thanks." he 'squatted' down and I climbed up. He grabbed the bag of feathers in his talons, and set off.   
  
We got back to Leareth's shortly. He placed me down and laid the feathers next to it. Then he pulled two small leather pouches off of his neck and laid them with the bag.   
  
"One of these is the mother feather, the other had two amulets. One for you, the other for the boy. You'll find them useful." then he winked a flew off. I grabbed   
  
the two leather pouches and the bag of feathers and started to run towards my room.   
  
"LEARETH! SILAS! I'M BACK!" I yelled. I heard someone running, and presumed it was either Leareth or Silas and was greatly surprised.   
  
"DAEMON!" I dropped the bag of feathers and gave him a hug in which he returned. We didn't let go, after. Too happily enjoying each other's embrace.   
  
"I'm sorry." I muttered. He pulled away.   
  
"Whatever for?"  
  
"I dunno. I'm just sorry." I hugged him again. Again, we didn't part, as if we let go, the other would disappear beyond reach. Someone cleared their throat in the back round.   
  
We broke the embrace, but still held hands. Leareth and Silas were waiting in the doorway of my room.   
  
"Are you done yet?" Silas grinned.   
  
"Well..." I said, thinking.   
  
"Come on."  
  
"Okay." we walked into my room, Daemon had gotten the feathers.   
  
"What are these for?" he asked.   
  
"Your wings." Leareth replied. As if summoned, I spread my jet black wings, displaying them. Daemon's eyes got big as saucers.   
  
"Oh wow."   
  
"Uh huh." I smiled.   
  
"What do I have to do?"  
  
"Just, right now, sit on the bed."  
  
"Okay." he walked over to the bed and sat down. I followed. Leareth and Silas laid the gryphon feathers in two identical patterns, one a mirror image of   
  
the other with a small gap in between.   
  
"Daemon, come here please." Silas said when they finished. Daemon walked over and Silas directed him to lie between the two wing patterns. He did so.   
  
"Wait, where's the mother feather?" Leareth asked.   
  
"Uh, here." I handed the pouch that contained it. Leareth pulled out two feathers. One, a purple-blue black and the other a pink-orange red one. The purple-blue   
  
black one she handed to me and the other, she gave to Daemon.   
  
Silas and Leareth stood on either side of Daemon, arms outstretched.   
  
"Con-yo ashtae coo-yo. Sie-tai wil-ai ashtae." their hands glowed. They repeated it again, and Daemon's wings glowed. Spoken a third time, and their hands, his wings   
  
and his body glowed a soft red.   
  
"Stand." Daemon stood up, the wings following. They repeated the chant one last time. The glow faded, Silas and Leareth dropped their hands and Daemon was momentarily   
  
thrown off balance. I caught him, and helped him back up.   
  
"Wyn..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Thank you so much." he hugged me. And I hugged him back. 


	10. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine: Home Again, Back Again  
  
Daemon/Wyn POV  
  
~Wyn~  
  
Kairi stared at me in disbelief.   
  
"You're kidding."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"You can't be serious."  
  
"I am."  
  
"Oh god!" Leif and Llana ran into my room. My room in My apartment, back on Earth.   
  
"What?" I asked, smiling. Daemon smiled back at me. I started to laugh, and I rolled backwards off my bed. When I came back up on the other side,   
  
my wings were extending to their full extant. Then got a gasp out of them.   
  
"You have wings?!"  
  
"We all do. You just can't see your's." I smiled. "What saved Daemon was the fact that I gave him his wings. I've told you this now, but, we have to   
  
go back. We'll visit occasionally and not always physically either. Little things. If you find a feather on your pillow the night before exams, take it with.   
  
It'll be a good luck charm." I winked.   
  
"And," Daemon put in. "If you ever see a crow and a hawk together or at least not killing each other, another good sign. Probably us." he smiled.   
  
"Leif, Llana, Kairi. I'm sorry I can't take you with me, but things will get better. I'll make sure of it. Maybe some day, I'll take you with and you   
  
can grow your wings. Until then." I smiled and held Daemon's and together, we climbed to the roof of the apartment complex. Leif, Llana and Kairi followed. At   
  
the roof, we stopped at the edge and they stopped about an arm's length away. I pulled three feathers from my pocket.   
  
"Leif, you are a snowy white owl." I handed her the white feather.   
  
"Llana, you are a falcon." Daemon handed her the golden brown feather.   
  
"And Kairi, you were the hardest bird to suit. So," I fingered the last feather. "You are the red winged black bird." I handed her the feather that was   
  
black except for the tip, which was red.   
  
"Keep them secret and hidden. These you shall need when we come to take you with. Always keep the feathers you receive. Some day they will prove to be   
  
quite helpful." Daemon explained.   
  
"Until then." we both took deliberate steps backwards off the building.   
  
"WIND TO THY WINGS, SISTER!" Leif shouted before we landed on the balcony. Back at Moonshine Island.  
  
"It went well, I presume?" Leareth said behind us.  
  
"Quite. Quite well. We will be able to bring them back with us, some day, right?"  
  
"Someday. Someday." I hugged Daemon again.   
  
"What now?" he asked, bewildered.   
  
"I'm just so happy you're okay again."  
  
"I'm happy I'm okay again too."  
  
"Wyn, did I ever show you..." Silas trailed away and winked. Then I remembered. I gasped.   
  
"C'mon." I told Daemon as I stood on the railing, holding his hand, pulling him up. As soon as her was up, I jumped.   
  
"WYN!" Daemon yelled.   
  
"What?"  
  
"What are you thinking?"  
  
"Watch." we fell. And fell. And fell. It seemed like an eternity before we hit something. A cloud.   
  
"What the bloody hell?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why are we on a cloud?"  
  
"What? Don't you like it?"  
  
"Oh, I like it, but..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I honestly don't know." he shivered.   
  
"Daemon?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Are you-are you okay?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Ya sure?"  
  
"Yea." a minute later, he fainted.   
  
  
  
~Daemon's Dream~  
  
I was falling. Again. Only, I was alone. And it was dark. It was hard to tell then I was falling except for the wind ruffling my hair. I thought I was dead or   
  
dying. I thought of Wyn. The one I loved, but never before kissed.   
  
"Wyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyn." I moaned. I shivered and curled myself up in a tight ball to try to keep warm.   
  
Something radiating heat stood infront of me. I lifted my head slightly to meet Wyn's glowing face. Literally, it glowed, as if she were some sort of angel.   
  
"Wyn!"   
  
"Shush."   
  
"But-"  
  
"I said hush." she smiled and kissed me. Instant warmth. I hugged her and she hugged me back and then I realized, she was crying. Then it took me a few minutes   
  
to realize I was awake. Wyn rolled off the cloud, still in an embrace with me, so naturally, I fell with her. Only, we did fall far. She went into flight and I followed,   
  
still kissing her, while she wept tears of either joy, pain, or both. She finally let go.   
  
"Thank you."   
  
"For what?"  
  
"You broke the mental wall between my feelings and expressing them." she kissed me again, only shorter. "You're still weak, it'll take some time before you can do   
  
head dives again, with out passing out. And it'll take a while to get used to flying in general. But me and Silas will help."  
  
"What about Leareth?"  
  
"She doesn't like flying unless she has to."  
  
"Oh."   
  
"Yea."  
  
"What-what will we do now?"  
  
"Well, I've got people to help, and you can help me with that and we'll find something."  
  
"Okay." she smiled again. We landed on the balcony safely.   
  
:Daemon: I jumped. I could have sworn I just heard something in my head. Wyn giggled.   
  
:it's only me. Silly.: I looked at Wyn. She winked.   
  
:how-?:  
  
:Mindspeech. Do you...want to do something tonight?:  
  
:like?:  
  
:oh, I dunno...:  
  
:does it involve sharing a bed?:  
  
:it could...:  
  
:fine by me.: I smiled at her and she smiled back at me. And that night was filled with wonders.  
  
Well, there you have it. this story is complete! YEAH! I might make a sequal, if I get enough reveiws...and ideas....hm....ah well 


End file.
